Stars Among Us
by Souja O
Summary: Set in a semi-apocalyptic era. Monsters roam the world you once knew. Mobians being eaten isn't something new. The math test is on Friday, so you'd better not get caught skipping. K plus (Rewrite of Starfield High)
1. Prologue: Mother

_**Disclaimer****:** I can't guarantee this'll be constantly updated, but I can try my hardest. If you want your character in it, leave a note stating 'I'd like my character in here' at the end of your review and I will get back to you ASAP. Happy reading, and I don't own anything!_

* * *

_Stars_

The mother was beautiful. She had short, soot-like quills that framed her face and kept the youth she'd lost long ago. When she walked her hips conquered the trails she left, sashaying with dominance and superiority that didn't belong to her. The mother was thirty-eight now. One of her five children flanked her at all times, the other four grown and off in the world. Not that those were her only children, but those were ones she herself had birthed.

She was strong, a fighter. As was the daughter. Both were determined to never give in, or at least to wreak as much havoc as she could before doing so. But to a lesser extent in the daughter, who, in her stature as last child, had been pampered enough to not need a shell of toughness. Her mother went to Starfield with a smile on her face. Her mother faced her dark side with pep in her step. Her mother was on the front lines of their final battle against her father, and defeated him with a glimmer in her eye.

When the daughter was separated from the mother, her strength, she had cried.

"_Mama!"_ she had wailed, pathetically. Her quills, grey and unlike those of her mother before her, had fallen casually in front of her eyes and blurred her vision. Locked in a dance of death with a beast of black and red, the mother had half turned and dug deep into its stomach with satisfied grunts until the beast had exploded, puddles of fluorescent pink scattering amongst the ground. Laughing brazenly with a subtle twist of her head, she had turned to the daughter, smiling bitterly as if at a bad joke. Then her face had dropped. She had cursed bitterly in the echidna tongue and her eyes had steadied with an uncharacteristic anger seeming to flood into them. Someone was near.

"_Hello, Karceren."_

The mother's eyes had darted to the corners. She had looked, nervous, as eyes burned into her from the ash-blackened bushes, but she couldn't tell whom they belonged to without taking her eyes from the hooded man- the father- and her daughter. She switched legs, looking unpleased, and acknowledged the man with a crisp nod of her head. She didn't remove her eyes from her daughter, who still didn't understand what was happening.

"_Is this our daughter?"_ he asked, dropping a hand through the child's grey locks. She tensed briefly, thinking to attack the man at the sound of the girl's whimpers. _"She looks just like you."_

The mother spat to the side as the anger in her eyes softened slightly. She listened to the man talk with disappointment digging itself deeper into her features as the seconds dragged on. She looked as though she was swallowing something long pushed down, now trying to work its way up. Walls of screams and shrieks shrouded them. The father, hooded in dark, smirked.

"_You seem rather busy. I'll make this quick."_

"Dang right you will." The mother murmured, eyes briefly darting behind her once more before she turned to face the man again, "Friends of yours?" She re-tensed as he shook his head, no.

"_I'm taking her now, Karceren."_

The mother's eyes, laden with pity, landed on her daughter. She had frozen with fear. Nothing could take her from her mommy, she simply wouldn't allow it! She'd gone through three battles thus far, after each her mother would bring her home and share a lemon square and hot chocolate. What was life without such treats? How would she adjust to anything else after a decade of this life?

"I won't stop you."

The mother came closer to the daughter, but the daughter backed away. Her mother would never say something like that... maybe it was a game? Yes, of course! The father and the mother were playing a game, and she had joined in too.

"Sweetheart.."

This was a game! This was a game! This was a game! She was sure of it. And yet, her mother's eyes held sadness she'd only seen when a child of hers found a new home.

"Mommy loves you a lot, you know that, right?"

The daughter didn't like this game. Not one bit. This game was taking her from her mommy and giving her to her father, whom she hadn't seen in too long to like. She muttered her part of "I understand, mommy," though she really didn't. She didn't want to let go of her mommy and little did she understand, that her mommy didn't want to let go of her either.

"_Starfield awaits, love."_ The father muttered, possibly smiling, but the cloak made it uncertain to know. _"Goodbye, Karceren."_ He kissed the mother while she held the daughter, then pulled them apart just as a wail broke through the walls created by the shrieks of others. _"I'll love her."_

The mother turned on her heel, swords erect and spinning in sync with her motions as a larger monster, flat-faced and pale, advanced upon her. She screamed, angry, sad, tired, and then met it at halfway.


	2. 1: Sonic

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't have any legal ownership to anything Sega-related. I own my imagination, though that isn't saying much._

* * *

**_.x.X.S.t.a.r.S.X.x._**

Wind brushed through short blue fur as Sonic stood lazily, watching from a distance as a young echidna made her way towards the electric force field that enclosed the Academy. He could almost hear what she was thinking, feel what she was feeling. The winds would be whistling through her ears, and the familiar sound of buzzing would echo around her. He could practically feel the heat that radiated from the invisible electric fence. Her heart would pound with anticipation. Only a little bit further and she'd be free…

"Heheh, too slow!"

The echidna girl turned and glared defeated daggers at the blue hedgehog that stood before her, smirking brazenly as if he'd caught a naughty child taking an extra cookie before dinner time. Sonic the Hedgehog had at one point been the hero of Mobius, now he was the overseer of activities in the Starfield Academy. The brown furred echidna gritted her teeth angrily as the aged hedgehog slung her over his shoulder and began the painful trek back to the main hall.

"So, what's the excuse this time?" The hero hedgehog questioned, pushing branches from his path with a free hand, "Did you see a UFO? A flying polar bear? _Your Mother?_" he coughed at the feeling of the echidna's boot in his stomach and knew that he'd gone too far. "You know the rules about running away." He called back, shifting uncomfortably under the weight of the squirming adolescent. The kicking ceased, and he felt the echidna child fall into a tensed state of relaxation.

It wasn't like Sonic enjoyed punishing the students, truly it wasn't! He was doing it for their own safety. If they even knew half of what went on past those borders, they'd beg to stay.

"_It can't be that bad!" _he'd chided once when he was still young. The then overseer, his own Uncle, had sent him to detainment for a week and had put him on rations for a month. It wasn't till his twentieth birthday that he truly understood the need for this place.

'_Free' Mobius was a like living hell._

"Oi!" Sonic turned to face the girl, who was once again assaulting his stomach with kicks, "Ya mind _not _smacking m'arse with branches?" she called angrily,_ "I'm gonna be lashed some when we get back, anyway._"

Rolling his eyes and gulping to suppress the guilt that welled up in his throat, Sonic stopped and looked around. It hadn't been _that_ dark when they'd left… and it was much too cold for Amy to start a barbeque….was that—he sniffed the air around them— _smoke_? His blood went cold at frightened shrieks of _"FIRE!"_ and he instantly sprung into action, dropping his captive and moving as quickly as his aged body would let him.

"Amy! Amy!" He called till his voice felt hoarse and angry. _Shoot. Shoot. Shoot!_ The windows and doors were now coated in a thin metal alloy that he knew was near unbreakable. Sonic let out a growl of frustration. Someone had triggered the safe lock.

"_Sonic!"_

His ears twitched towards the call, and his heart-turned-drum slowly began to quell at the sight of nearly twenty students escaping from a large golden hole. The students were safe, and that was what kept his grin in place as they flocked after him and away from the smouldering building.

_Twenty-one, twenty three, twenty five… No, only twenty five?!_ There were at least a dozen students missing. With eyes shut tight he found himself once again carried towards the building, despite the cries of objection from his students. Despite the protests of his better judgement_…despite…despite…_

_**[.M.i.s.s.i.o.N. .F.a.i.l.e.D.]**_

Sonic's eyes opened but just as quickly shut again. His breath was heavy and laboured. He looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.

_**[.R.e.t.r.Y. .O.b.j.e.c.t.i.v.E…?]**_

Sonic removed the gold plated helmet and shook the sweat out of his quills. The green hued graphoscreen flickered to life before him, and almost cheerfully marked his third failure that week. As if to add salt to his wounds, his previous attempts began streaming before him with a baby blue frowning face below them.

_Some condolences,_ he though. Just seeing them irked him to no avail.

_**[.I.n.c.o.m.i.n.G. .M.e.s.s.a.g.E.]**_

"_Well Mr. Hedgehog, it would seem that you are indeed late __**once again**__!"_

Sonic rolled his eyes temperamentally at the female hedgehog in the screen. "Nice to see you too, Ames." He watched lazily as the pink hedgehog huffed indignantly and briefly wondered exactly _what_ it would take to make her smile. Grabbing water from a nearby island, he continued to stare through her with his green eyes half lidded.

"_Are you even__** listening**__ to me?"_

Blinking away his thoughts, he focused on the lady hedgehog, "Hmm? Oh yes. Of course. I totally agree. _Please._" he paused, taking a sip, "_Continue."_

He wasn't listening, though. He was questioning just what kind of weird dimension the simulation had come from, that it believed _her_ to have ever loved _him_, when she barely tolerated him now. It was madness, he knew, but the way she glared at him, the way she always screeched his name in a fit of rage, _"Saawnic!"_ It seemed weird that she hated him.

"Hello Amy."

What was even weirder still that she was the 'sister' of his 'older brother'.

"_Shadow? You're with Sonic?"_

She said this with a hint of annoyance that, had it been directed at anyone else, would've been mistaken for jealously or some other petty emotion that was _obviously_ below the ranks of Amelia Rose. Shadow shrugged, unmoved, and retrieved a black water bottle from a nearby cabinet before retreating haphazardly to a nearby stool.

"_Don't you have work to do?"_

Pause. Scoff. Shadow didn't answer – he never did. He just filled the bottle with cool liquid from a flask and began to down it down. Amy huffed, unnerved, and might have muttered something about Sonic and listening.

Might have.

Sonic shook his head at the two 'siblings', secretly chiding himself for ever thinking it was any different. As if Shadow would randomly cease being his 'brother'. As if Tails would ever give him the time of day for them to become friends. As if Silver would come out of the library and stop taking things seriously for once. As if Rouge would keep her belongings to herself. As if Knuckles would be more stubborn. As if Shadow and Sally weren't meant to be.

_As if Amy would ever love him._

_**[.T.r.a.n.s.m.i.t.o.N..C.o.m.p.l.e.t.E.]**_

**_.x.X.S.t.a.r.S.X.x._**

* * *

_Chapter Two~! The first chapter will make sense in a bit, but I need to introduce the Sonic people._

_Basically, as far as I understand, the gist of canon character personalities is:_

_Shadow – Loner, Aloof_

_Tails – Cheerful, Friendly_

_Silver – Nonsensical, Active_

_Rouge – Greedy, Flirtatious_

_Knuckles – Stubborn, Naive_

_Amy – Adores Sonic_

_This is actually a bit tough for me, since I usually wouldn't even think of writing a story that bonified Sonamy (Rosnic maybe) or even remotely condoned Saldow (Let alone Shadally). We'll see how it you have questions, please review!_


End file.
